Hanna is Not a Zombie's Name
by RandomDraggon
Summary: There is a dead teenager on my doorstep. I don't think i know him, but I don't really know anything right now. He says that he wants me to solve his murder. Oh and that his name is Hanna. I may have amnesia, but even i know that Hanna is NOT a zombies name. AU where Hanna is the Zombie and Zombie is the...well...not zombie.


**Hanna is Not a Zombie's Name**

**Chapter 1**

**In Which There is a Bat and It Knocks Off Hanna's Head**

Granted knocking on one's door at one in the morning isn't normally considered proper etiquette, I really didn't mind seeing as I wasn't getting any sleep any time soon. With a sigh and a pain filled grunt I pushed myself off the couch and peered through the frosted glass. It was someone short, with messy hair and…their eyes were…glowing? Maybe I was just hallucinating. I blew it off and opened the door.

"'lo?"

What I met was something that looked and smelled like that of a rotting teenage corpse. I almost choked and quickly backed away from the door. Oh **hell** no.

"Uh hi! Please, please, please don't freak out or yell or something, I mean it is pretty late? Yeah I'm dead, that's why I'm here, I kind of need help with that topic uhm…" the… thing, said with a light smile that seemed like he was going for something bigger and more reassuring but ended up as a grimace.

"Hey…uh, you're dead." He nodded. I took a deep breath and tried to regain something of a composure. It is way too late for this shit. "Who…Who are you? And why are you here?"

"My name's Hanna Falk Cross!" he chimed, more like deadpanned but it sounded like he was trying to be chipper about it. All that crossed my mind was that Hanna was definitely **not** a boy's name. "I am…or I was a paranormal investigator. I've only been dead for about 3 years, but apparently I'm back and I've decided to try and find out who killed me. That's uh, where **you** come in. You are Detective Peter Castell right? " He holds up an official looking card, one of my business cards I suppose. It looks like that one in my wallet.

"That's who they tell me I am, so yeah I guess you have the right guy." Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by they _tell you_ you're Peter?" I rubbed the back of my head and avoided answering right away as I motioned for Hanna to come inside. I shut and re-locked the door behind him and went to sit on the couch. He stumbled into the chair diagonal from it.

"I just got out of the hospital yesterday. I've been diagnosed with amnesia? I'm told it was one of my cases that went wrong but I don't remember much of what happened, or much of anything for that matter." I sighed and folded my arms. "So you want to hire me to figure out who killed you? That's something I'd never thought I would do…" Hanna smiled and nodded, poor kid.

"Pretty much, yeah. But uh…I don't entirely think hiring is the word for it, seeing as I'm, uh, broke." He shrugged and twiddled his thumbs. I couldn't help but laugh at him assuming I would charge some dead kid to figure out who killed him. I think that kind of goes against the moral code, I mean, if there _was_ a moral code for zombie teenagers looking to get you to help them find their murderer.

"I wouldn't have charged you anyways kid. I mean it's not like you have a job with your current state of being. How old were you when you died?" he seemed to cheer up, his glowing blue eyes seeming to portray playful annoyance.

"I was 21, I would be 24 now. I am, or was, an adult thank you very much." Oh whoops, in my defense he was pretty short.

"Ok. Well, Hanna, what I assume we need to do is get whatever details you have. General 'someone killed somebody and we need to find out who' stuff, you know? So I'm gonna grab a notebook, ask you some questions, and hopefully be able to get something of an investigation started. I don't know if they'll let me back out on any cases back at the precinct so I'll probably be able to focus on you while I 'rest up' or whatever." The redhead nodded a bit too enthusiastically and looked to have ripped a few of the shoddy stitches out in his neck judging from how he put his hand to the back of his neck and looked alarmed. I got up and got my casebook from my coat pocket.

"Alright, first things first; do you know of anyone who would have wanted to kill you?" I asked as I got my pen out, and he seemed to contemplate the question.

"Oh yeah actually, a few people. But I'm not entirely sure it was them." Wow kid you must have had some A-plus friendship skills. "There was Adelaide, she's a vampire." my hand stilled over the paper. "But I don't think she would've killed me because I broke the curse that trapped her in bat form." _OH…_

"A **vampire**?" That's actually not that far-fetched considering that I'm talking to a zombie. But still, a _god damned vampire? _God I hope she doesn't sparkle. Hanna nodded and continued his list of potential suspects, paying no heed to my disbelief.

"There's also Casimiro and Finas, they're also vampires, and they're kind of mad that I released Adelaide. Again, I really don't think a vampire killed me seeing as I don't have any bite wounds or anything." God damn it _there are 3 of them._

"Anyone else?" I asked, almost dreading what other weird creatures were to come.

"Hm… there's Ples, but I think he might be dead. I don't know what happened with him after the selkie case, bu-"

"Ok wait." I said, putting up one hand to stop him, and bringing the other to my forehead to deal with the headache I could fell beginning. "When you said paranormal investigator I was thinking ghost hunting and shit. Are you telling me that there's the possibility that every mythical creature **actually exists**?" I said, leveling him with a flat stare and a raised eyebrow. There was no way I was gonna sit here and let this guy tell me the world was just as fucked up in reality as it was fairy tales.

He cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrow, challenging. "I'm a zombie and you're having problems accepting that vampires and selkies exist?" he said like _he_ wasn't the one talking about mythical creatures that were supposedly the cause of his demise.

"Yes. Yes I am. In fact I'm actually contemplating that I may still be in a coma, and slash or, vividly hallucinating from all the damn drugs they have me on. Sorry if I don't entirely believe you right now."

He nodded "Yeah that makes sense…but really, there are a lot of mythical creatures that actually do exist. I already mentioned vampires and selkies, and there are also werewolves, ghosts, demons, angels, golems, you name it, it probably exists! Except bigfoot, he's totally a hoax." He explained as casually as someone putting butter on toast.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh… ok."

"So did you want me to continue with the people or…"

"Yeah. Yeah you do that."

"Ok. Well there's also Abner, he's a vampire hunter. But I really don't know about him. It's entirely possible he would want to kill me, seeing as I'm more of a neutral party, and I've helped vampires, and even turned my friend into one to save his life." He furrowed his brow. "He really didn't like us. Like, at all."

"Anyone else you can think of?" I asked, underlining Abner seeing as he could as well be the most reasonable suspect on the list. Hanna stared long and hard at the coffee table, as if the lines of the long dead tree could tell him all the secrets of the universe and then some. After a while he simply shook his head.

"I remember one guy…but I don't. Or maybe they were a girl. It's really vague." He folded his arms. "I think it's not that they didn't like me, but I didn't like them. Like they were giving off some really bad vibes that just made my blood boil. Everyone else seemed to be fine with them, but I just…I can't remember who they are, or what they are." He looked awfully distressed, it seemed that was an easier emotion to portray when one was dead. He looked up and whispered with a tone that sounded almost heartbroken, "I don't remember…How do I not remember someone like that?"

"It's entirely possible that your death was rather traumatic. If you had survived your memory would be just as blotted as it is now. Trust me, I'm going through this right now. I'll write them down as another suspect though; if you can't remember them it's entirely possible they are the one who did it." Hanna looked down and rubbed his shoulders as if he were cold. Then the phone rang, startling us both.

I reached over and picked it up from the side table. "Detective Castell, who's calling?"

"**Hey, so I know you just got out of the hospital, but we've got a double homicide with your name on it over here."**

"Oh. I was kind of expecting a name and a 'how's it been Peter, feeling any better Peter?' but I guess murder is a pretty great way to start a conversation."

"**Yeah I know, but we could really use your help. You used to do the weird cases, and, well… this is a weird case. So are you in or not?"**

I glanced over at my new charge and figured that another case wouldn't hurt. "Yeah sure. Send me the address and I'll be on my way. I'll be bringing someone along, they're… uh, I'll explain later." Hanna looked up confused as I hung up the phone to get the address from my cell, how do you…- oh yeah that button.

"Come on. It looks like you're not the only case I have anymore. As much as I'd like to just relax and focus on your case, this one is helping me pay the rent." I grabbed my trench coat and pulled it on, stuffing my gloves and other necessities into the pockets. Hanna stood up slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Um…If you can tell I'm a zombie what's stopping a whole police brigade from telling?" Oh yeah. That _would_ be a slight problem. I opened the closet next to the front door and pulled out a green hoodie and a blue scarf, tossing them and another pair of gloves to him.

"Put those on, keep the hood up as much as you can, and try not to look too much like a troublemaker." I said. He stared at them for a moment before gearing up. Soon as he was ready I grabbed the keys from the counter and we were out the door.

"Do you have a car or something?" he asked, eyeing the keys. I grunted in confirmation as we entered the complex's parking space. It wasn't the best car in the universe but it got me places. Hanna still seemed pretty impressed as we climbed in. "Wow remote locks and everything! Nice. Oooh! And automatic windows!"

"Don't." I cut him off before he started to play with the controls for the window. He had the decency to look sheepish as he snapped his hands to his lap. "And I don't care if you're dead, you still need a seat belt." He quickly buckled himself in as I started the car, off to the scene of the crime.

We got there in about half an hour. It was a little alley on the artsy side of town, behind some nice office buildings. The yellow caution tape sectioned off the entire alley as well as the cop cars nearby with their flashing lights on, drawing more attention than necessary. I don't think I've ever liked those things. Maybe I used to have one…

One of my friends on the force, I think his name was Dyllyn…Dyllyn Lockwood, was waiting right at the entrance of the alley for me, nodding as I approached. He was probably about my height but with a much larger build, and had dark skin and black dreads with a bright green streak, all pulled back into a low pony tail. His square jaw was firmly set in friendly concern; he said we used to be pretty close before the accident. I have a feeling he wasn't talking about my amnesia accident though, but if he wanted to start new I suppose I wouldn't stop him.

"Glad you could come…I know it's a little soon but, come on I'll- who's this?" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Hanna. It was hard not to with the large, colorful, hoodie. Hanna waved shyly, letting out a muffled 'hello'.

"This is Hanna. He's sort of a friend of mine. He's helping me with my memory." I explained. It was the best a cover I could think up at the moment. "He's a graduated criminal major." I added, hoping that would prevent anymore hard questions.

Dyllyn still looked skeptical. "You sure he's ok to be here? I mean it's pretty bad…you haven't seen the vic yet." Dyllyn cautioned. This time Hanna answered for himself.

"I've seen some pretty gross stuff sir, I think I can handle a little mutilation." Way to go kid, not only did you surprise him, but you've made me question a little more about what kind of investigative work you did.

"Alright, well come on then, I guess…" he led us to the back of the alley, behind some dumpsters, with a vague gesture and a couple glances back at my companion. I smelled the bodies before I saw them. They were both male and appeared to be the human equivalent of an empty leather drinking flask. Hanna grunted an 'euhg' and I felt for him, it was pretty euhg. "One of the custodians for the building found them an hour ago. He's already been questioned and he said couldn't recognize them." I nodded and crouched down beside the corpses for a closer look. Judging by their clothes they didn't seem to be from around this part of town.

"Was there anything found on the bodies, or did you save me the honors?" Dyllyn shook his head and I took that as a signal to pull my gloves on and dig through their pockets for any clues to their identity. The hunt was successful, as I found two wallets, a butterfly knife, and a cell phone…

Wait…Why was I?

Why am I digging through dead men's pockets?

Did I just…Did I just kill these guys?

No…No wait…Fuck what?

"What am I doing?" _shit shit shit…_

I snapped out of my thoughts when a gloved hand landed on my shoulder. "Hey relax." Hanna said. I hadn't even realized I was panicking. "You're investigating their murder remember? What did you find in their pockets?" I took a deep breath to stabilize myself before I looked back at what was in my hands.

"Wallets…Wallets mean IDs." I opened the small black wallet belonging to the man on the left. The ID definitely matched. "A mister Evan Cole and…" I opened the other larger duct tape wallet, pulling out another ID that matched the man on the right. "a mister Jeffery Conner." So now we know who these two men were.

"Cool, now we can find out where they lived and stuff." Hanna said, removing his hand from my shoulder, and suddenly I remembered it. We're at a crime scene…Evan and Jeffery were the victims…I'm investigating them. Yes, Hanna was right about that. OK. I stood back up and handed the evidence to a forensic lackey who bagged it. I noticed Dyllyn had wandered off so I looked over to Hanna who seemed to be contemplating the bodies. I really hoped he wasn't contemplating eating them.

"We just need to figure out what killed them." I muttered, looking back at the two men who had met their unfortunate end.

"I think they're fresh. Like, from only a couple hours ago." Hanna said, crouching with the pop of a knee to look closer at them. I looked at what he was looking at, confused because they seemed at least a couple days old to me. The was skin tight against the bones, or at least that's what I thought until Hanna pulled on some of the flesh, making it look baggier than an empty Capri Sun pack. "See what I mean? Like the skin is still sort of warm and squishy."

I crouched down again and looked closer, discovering he was right. The bodies haven't really started to decompose too much either, they were just… "Literally flesh and bone, with no meat on them. What the heck could have done this? Toxins? Radiation?" Hanna shrugged and pulled back the collar of one of the bodies.

"Or vampires…" Oh god not those again.

"Vampires?" I moved to look at the neck where he was pointing and sure enough there were numerous holes in the shape of teeth bored into his skin, spattered with blood, lots of blood. I guess I really _was_ assigned to weird cases. Were they always like this?

"This is starting to make me question my own line of work. How many 'weird' cases like this have I done?" I said, making Hanna look over at me and away from the bodies.

"You don't remember any of your cases either?" he said. I just shook my head in reply.

"I can't remember anything I've worked on. I know that I've **done** cases. I know I've solved a lot of them, and I know I've lost a couple, but I can't remember any details." It was somewhat frustrating.

Hanna just hummed and stood back up. "Well then I guess you'll have to figure that stuff out by looking up the files or something. For now, it looks like we're after a vampire. Wow just like back before I died again! **Awesome!"** he seemed pretty excited but the tone of his voice refused to rise from the dead monotone he had. I made a mental note that he included 'again' after 'died' and figured it would do best to ask him about that later.

I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the bite wounds on both men before standing and taking pictures of them in place. While I was doing that I noticed a sharp lump under the shirt of the man on the left, Evan. I bent down and lifted up the shirt to reveal a small, cheap looking, and silver box. I took it with me as I stood up and opened it with Hanna peering at it from beside me. Inside was a small tear-shaped gem that looked like molten magma had formed over the sun, and then cracked when it hardened, revealing the bright golden light through the cracks spread in zig-zags throughout the blackened gem. It was wrapped with strong copper wire that looked like it allowed the gem to be worn on a chain. It was probably stolen from someone.

"Oh man, that's got a charm on it." Hanna spoke in a whisper. "You shouldn't give that to the police officers. I'm pretty sure that's what the vampire would have wanted, because it's a charm that allows whoever has it to walk in direct sunlight." I raised an eyebrow at him and he spluttered. "I uh, I do magic, rune magic mostly. That's what helped me during investigations. I've had magic tainted blood running through my veins long enough to sense magic fairly easy now." Well that works for an explanation I guess.

I stashed the box in my pocket and motioned for Hanna to follow me out. "So we're looking for a vampire…" Hanna let out what sounded like a snort.

"Nah they'll be looking for us now that we have that charm. This way's much easier. Otherwise we would probably never find them; experienced vampires like this are really good at getting away with murder." He shrugged "I mean those guys are practically immortal. They can live for like, ever. The longer they're alive the harder it is for them to get caught." He made a good point. Time does lead to experience when that's all you have to do with your time.

As we approached where my car was parked I noticed Hanna was struggling to keep up with me, his feet scuffing the ground. I stopped and he looked up at me confused.

"Are you having trouble walking?" I asked and he looked away and shrugged.

"Well sort of…I just…I'm a fresh undead so I don't really have the best control over my body just yet. It's kinda like trying to walk when your legs are asleep." I hummed in contemplation.

"We should find a way to help you get used to your legs then…it wouldn't do to have you stumbling like a Hollywood zombie now would it?" he nodded with a small smile.

"That would be nice…what would we even do though? Walk around in circles all day?" I pondered upon it for a bit before shrugging and continuing the walk to the car. I wondered what we were going to do about the case too though…what with a vampire looking for this charm.

"So we're just gonna sit around and wait for a vampi-UHGOHhhh!" I felt nothing but immense pain as I was literally tackled through a god damn wall. My ears were ringing and my vision wasn't doing too well either considering my eyes were screwed shut. I felt claws and heard something deep rumble above my face, the hot breath slightly distracting from the pain. "Guh fu-" wow that was a mouthful of words there Peter…Where even ARE we anymore? I realized I couldn't remember where I was or what was happening, just that some **thing** had me and I was terrified. I finally regained the ability to open my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't because I found out exactly what was on top of me and it wasn't pretty.

I heard a yell from the hole in the wall. Had I gone through that? What the fuck was happening? Suddenly the white skinned beast was flung off of me and a green skinned boy with a glowing hammer replaced it. I was well beyond panic at this point. Wait, I know him. I know that boy. His name is Hanna right?

"Han-" I could barely make out before he was tackled by the beast. I tried to stand up and stumbled. I was surprised nothing was broken, or at least nothing that I could tell at the moment. It still hurt like hell on wheels. Or rather, wings. The fucking thing had wings; huge, white fleshed, clawed wings. What **was** that thing?! I shook my head to clear my vision, was that supposed to help? Whatever. I grabbed the closest thing and ran up and smacked the beast on the back of the head as hard as I could. It let out a huge whine and stumbled away from Hanna, ripping one of his arms clean off, the arm holding the hammer too, would ya look at that.

It threw the arm away and screamed.

"WHEre IS THE **AMuLET!** GIVE IT tO ME HUMaN FLESH BuCKET!" I backed away as it came towards me. I moved to kick it in the jaw but it grabbed my leg and flung me back into the wall. Luckily I had ended up right next to Hanna's arm. The creature had me pressed up against the wall, as it continued to howl at me about an 'amulet'. Through the screaming I could hear Hanna shout.

"Hey Peter could you lend me my hand!?" I rolled my eyes as I struggled to keep this thing's face away from my own and grab the limb. I noticed how strange it was that I wasn't acting as panicked as I felt. Once I had nabbed it I threw it in the general direction of Hanna, who must have caught it because he let out a little 'yes!'

"Ok you have an arm, now will you HELP ME? **WHAT'S EVEN HAPPENING!?"** I cried, holding the thing away from me as best as I could. It was stronger than me though and it wrestled free from my grip enough to bite my arm, and god **DAMN** did that hurt. The beast was knocked away by Hanna with his hammer, which was now almost entirely enveloped in a blue flame. The creature cowered and seemed to become _human_. It was a pale skinned man with long black hair. He had piercing gold eyes that definitely seemed more animal than human. He growled at us as he returned to a defensive position.

"Those disgusting creatures stole my amulet! I was only giving to them what was due! Give it back to me! It's mine!" he hollered. Hanna pointed his hammer at him.

"You killed them! You could have just beat them up and took it back or something! Or at least hid the bodies better!" Wow what? Were you just…what? "What you did was wrong, I don't care if they did something bad too, two wrongs don't make a right!" he scolded the vampire as if he were some legendary peacekeeper sworn to keep both the supernatural and natural sides safe from each other, which was, admittedly kind of cool. I stood up and the beast/man moved his attention to me.

"He has it!" he pointed at me accusingly. I frowned and looked to Hanna in confusion.

"What is it talking about?" I asked, Hanna motioned to my pocket. "The charm we found on the dead guys earlier." Oh, oh yeah. I reached in my pocket to grab the box and the…vampire…it _was_ a vampire wasn't it? The vampire seemed to relax slightly.

"Please…" his tone calmed ad his posture sagged. "Please let me have it back…I've been trying so hard to be good- to be a decent person. And those-those horrible men took it! Took my one blessing to a normal life." He whimpered and curled in on himself, utterly defeated. "I'm so sorry…please let me have it back please…please?" Hanna lowered his hammer and looked up to me.

"Should we…do it? Should we give it back?" he whispered. "I mean it was stolen from him, and he does seem pretty honest about that." I furrowed my brows and looked back to the vampire whose eyes now seemed pleading rather than blood thirsty like it was before. I made my decision and pulled the silver box from my pocket. I tossed the box to him, and his eyes widened in disbelief as he caught it. He looked back up at us with a smile as he took out the charm.

"Thank you…thank you so much. I owe you now. If you ever need help, please don't hesitate to call upon me: My name is Tristan." He then surprised me more than I believed I could be at this point by turning into a small pale gold bat and flying off. I slumped and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Okay, bye then." Hanna let out a short laugh and placed his hammer back in the hoodie's pocket. Where was he keeping that before?

"Well that went well." No, no it did not.

"Sure." Personally, I'm marking this case as a total fuck up…

"We should probably wrap up tha-AAAA!" and suddenly Hanna didn't have a head. And Dyllyn was there with a bat. Hanna's body however just stood there as if confused.

"Um what just happened?" Hanna called from across the room. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the place his head used to inhabit. Dyllyn walked up to me, setting the bat down and shaking my shoulders.

"Oh man! Are you ok? Did you let it bite you? Oh shit, you did. Oh god, what the hell do we do to treat zombie bites?!" he panicked, making flailing gestures and little noises of distress now and then.

"You don't! Zombies can't infect people by biting them, that's completely Hollywood." Hanna yelled back. I brushed off Dyllyn and moved to go get his head seeing as I was rather uncomfortable with it not being attached to his body, and maybe his arm…I should probably get that too. But no the man responsible for this displacement refused to let me move past him.

"Will you let me go?" I scolded, shaking myself free. "What the fuck Dyllyn? It's kind of rude to knock someone's head off!" The dark-skinned man took a step back, obviously surprised by my anger.

"What? But he's a zombie! We can't just let him wander around!" He returned to his ranting and flailing. I just rolled my eyes.

"If he wanted to eat anyone do you _really_ think he would wait until _now_ to do it?" I asked, Dyllyn seemed to pause and contemplate it. "I'm working a case for him, so he's kind of stuck with me ok? There, now you have it. I've been hired by a zombie, who's very real, to figure out who killed him. Now can you help me find his arm? I need to get his damn head." I walked away from him wondering how I was going to find Hanna's head.

"Marco." I blurted without thinking.

"Polo!" Ok that works…

"Marco."

"Polo!"

"Marco?"

"Polo~!" oh there he was. That's weird, but ok. I picked up his head and he seemed to be attempting to not creep me out as much as possible given the situation, and brought it back to his body.

"I'm not sure how we're going to get this to stay on your body without something to keep it there…" I looked at his head and his neck dumbfounded.

"We could use his scarf? Isn't this your scarf though?" Dyllyn said. I nodded and held Hanna's head in place as he tied the scarf tight around his neck. Hanna tested it by rocking back and forth when we were done. He nodded and smiled, approving of the temporary solution to his decapitation, and pulled up his hood.

"Yep, this works! Now we should really go wrap up that arm, you're seriously losing a lot of blood there." Hanna said, pointing with his only arm. I looked down at my own arm to find that it was drenched and dripping with blood and decided that, 'yeah, yeah we should probably fix that.'

Could have been worse.

Dyllyn handed Hanna his arm and he took it cheerily, which somewhat creeped Dyllyn out.

"I'll call you and we'll talk about this later." I said, knowing that he would want some answers.

"Alright man. If you got this, you got this…" He eyed Hanna, who was playing with his detached arm by making its wrist flop back and forth while giggling flatly. Wow that sentence was an adventure from start to finish. Dyllyn nodded, possibly to himself, and then left, probably to explain the situation to the other officers outside.

I tapped Hanna's shoulder to get his attention and gestured outside. He nodded and followed me out of the hole in the wall and to my car, where my legs finally gave out from the shock of the whole event. I tried to catch myself on the car but ended up falling to my knees anyway. Hanna helped roll me so i was sitting with my back to the car while I tried to get my bearings and even out my breathing. He backed up to give me some space. my breath was shaky and forced, and I think my hands were shaking.

"Hey, you're alright, just take some deep breaths and relax. Do you want me to drive? I know how to drive." I eyed him suspiciously and he nodded, trying to be reassuring. He looked like some cheesy car salesman. I laughed and hid my face in my knees.

"Today I learned mythical creatures really do exist, zombies don't eat people, and vampires are **scary assholes**." He smirked and I shook my head to try and focus my thoughts. "Sure, you can drive me home…I probably can't remember the way there anyways." He smiled a soft smile, not one of his big cheesy grins, and helped me to my feet and into the passenger side.

The ride back was quiet, and so was the walk to my apartment. I had calmed down enough to be able to make the trip without assistance. As soon as we were inside and the door was locked, I was rummaging through my drawers to look for a sewing kit. I knew I had one, I knew how to sew, so logic dictates that I would likely have a kit right? That deduction was sadly incorrect, but I _did_ find a medical kit that had needles and thread, and that was good enough for me.

I sat Hanna down at the kitchen counter and forced him to take of the scarf hoodie and shirt so I could sew him back together. He was surprisingly resistant, but I won this round anyway. I noticed he had a huge jagged scar held together with cheap construction staples running in a zigzag all down his torso. It was also surrounded by strange markings that seemed to hurt my head when I tried to focus on them. I assumed those must be the runes he probably mentioned earlier.

He mumbled something about not liking needles and I glared at him, promptly shutting him up. It was a bit strange; sewing a person's head back onto their neck seems pointless, as all the nerves would be severed. But in this case, it worked. Soon his neck and arm were adorned with little rows of neat, crossed stitches. He seemed pleased by my handiwork.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, before beginning in a vaguely sheepish tone, "Hey, so I don't exactly have a place to stay…"

"I assumed as much. You can stay here, if you want, but I don't have a guest bedroom…Do-do you even **sleep?** Or eat?" I asked, pausing in my study of his strange wound. He shook his head.

"Not anymore. Ever since I've risen I haven't been able to sleep and haven't had the need to eat, which kind of sucks…I really loved eating, especially because I didn't get to do it that often." He avoided my eyes as he pulled his shirt back on. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Not to be invasive, but what is that scar on your chest? And you said something weird earlier. Something about this being the _second time_ you've died?" I questioned, hoping he would answer. Hanna glanced up and me and looked away quickly, before opening his mouth to answer.

"I…It's nothing, really." Hanna used **avoid question**. It was **not very effective**. But I decided that I would let it go for now. "We should really wrap up your arm though…" He said, reminding me that I was also injured. I had strangely forgotten that my own limb was rapidly losing blood. Good job Peter, A+ in amnesia school.

"Yeah, let's take care of that." He nodded and helped me clean and wrap up my arm with the bandages from the kit in a strange role reversal of earlier. I went to put the kit away before yawning, drowsiness coming over me.

"I should probably go to bed. I haven't really been able to sleep lately. My room is in the loft up these stairs." I motioned towards the balcony above us. "Just…so you know. If there's anything you need it's fine to wake me up. I've got cable, my laptop or the shelves of books over there if you want something to do." I showed Hanna where everything was before making my trip up the stairs that led to my bedroom. Hanna looked up at me from below.

"Goodnight," he said. "I think I'll be fine, get some sleep." I nodded at him and turned out the lights upstairs before kicking off my shoes and pants and crashing onto the bed. I immediately regret that decision, as it caused me to wince at the pain that shot through my body.

I guess my life is turning out to be a lot more exciting than I had figured it would be.


End file.
